


Snippets of Happiness

by Azzie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, WIP, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzie/pseuds/Azzie
Summary: Edit on descriptionThis is a mostly happy alternate universe, inspired by a few lovely fics, in which everyone in Overwatch and Blackwatch gets along and Gabriel's jealousy towards Jack was quelled. So far, this is just a cute conversation between Angela and Moira concerning their relationships, but eventually will contain more. It's mostly character driven and will contain very few missions and the like, unless I'm randomly inspired to write one. Current pairings are Moira/Gabriel/[soon]Jesse and Angela/Genji [T for future chapters]





	1. Conversations Between Ladies

Angela seemed to bounce her way down to Moira's lab, humming to herself and carrying a clipboard of papers. She quickly keyed in her personal code to the lab, a code only a select few people had. 

"Moiraaaa?" she sang out, taking a quick glance around the first room of the lab, Moira's office. She set her clipboard down on her friend's desk and continued looking around. "Moira, I know you're in here!"

Angela made her way into the second lab room, the room where Moira kept her Overwatch projects. She found Moira hanging upside down from a bar tinkering with a piece of a very large machine.

"Moira, what are you doing? And what is that?"

Moira shifted herself so she could look over at Angela. "Oh hello," she greeted in a surprisingly cheery tone. She swung her body upwards to grab the bar and pulled herself upright. She then hurried down a thin ladder and over to Angela.

"That is my next investment for Overwatch," she grinned but quickly turned sour. "If I can ever get the damn thing working"

"Is there any way I could help?" Oh Angela, ever the helper.

"No, my dear. I'm done with it for the moment." Moira made her way back towards her office. "I need a break, and some tea."

Angela grinned and quickly followed her friend. "Make that two cups. I wanted to chat with you!"

Moira began heating a teapot on top of a makeshift stove. She then pulled up a second chair to her desk and plopped down in her own chair. She gave a quick stretch and then eyed Angela's mischievous grin.

Angela was resisting the urge to bounce. "Soooo," she began, "I know there have been rumors for a while-"

Moira rolled her eyes, but she still sported a grin. 

"And last night, well, Lena told me - and don't worry, she only told me - that she had seen you and Gabe share a kiss."

Moira shook her head. "I knew I heard someone back there."

"So, it's true then?" Angela beamed.

"Yes, yes, the rumors are finally true. As of last Thursday." She gave a small chuckle. "Gabe really surprised me then."

"Oh?" Angela raised her eyebrow. "Tell me! I would love to know!"

Moira sighed. "I should tell you it's none of your business, but how about if I answer your questions, I can ask you about Genji."

Angela flushed bright red. She then smiled and nodded, "Alright I agree to your terms."

"Then what would you like to know?"

"How did it happen? Did he tell you? Did you tell him? Where were you? Wh-"

"Goodness, Angela, so many questions," she chuckled.

Angela blushed lightly. "I'm sorry, I just haven't seen Gabe so happy in such a long time and I, personally, was ignoring the rumors because I can relate, you know, with Genji. But when Lena told me, I just had to know for myself!"

The teapot chose then to whistle, and Moira got up. She took it off the stove and poured the water into two cups containing teabags, before adding one sugar cube to the first cup. She handed the sugar cube cup to Angela and sat back down.

Moira took a sip of her tea, ignoring the scalding heat. "Well, you're quite aware of how much time we've been spending together. We talk, we laugh, laugh about stupid stuff really, things that I shouldn't even find funny, but they are. And we have many serious conversations. He seemed to genuinely care about what I had to say. And kept coming to me for things he didn't need, just to see me."

She took another quick sip of her tea. "He had been trying to get me out of the lab, and not on a mission, for about a week before I finally agreed to Thursday." Moira's cheeks flushed lightly, and Angela couldn't help but giggle at her friend's uncharacteristic response. "Oh stop!" 

"So did he tell you then, that he loves you!"

Moira hid her face behind her teacup. "'Love' isn't a word I'd throw around so lightly, Angela, but, yes, he confessed to me." She lowered her cup to take another sip. "And of course I had no choice but to go along with it because he just looked so damn-"

"Oh, you love him too!" Angela coo'd.

"God I'm not a child with a crush; I'm a grown woman, stop with your insufferable comments forcing blood to rise to my cheeks!" 

Angela giggled. "Come now, isn't it fun to act young again? To be freshly in love, happy, full of those hormones that makes life ever so wonderful!"

Moira gave a happy sigh. "I suppose it is. It's certainly a...new feeling, I would say"

"Really?" Angela knew Moira wasn't the most outgoing and social person but surely Moira had been in a romantic relationship before?

Moira nodded. "But that's enough about me, miss Angela. Now you get to tell me about Genji."

Angela grinned shyly. "Genji is just so sweet. He's so nice, he brings me flowers, and holds the door open for me. When I'm sad he lets me cry and just holds me. When I'm happy, I can see the sun shining in his eyes at his happiness," she sighed dreamily. "He even asked me the first time if he could hold my hand. I told him of course!" she laughed.

Moira smiled at her friend. "Surely that's not new to you though? Being so beautiful, boys and girls alike must have fallen for you at every turn."

"Yes but," she sighed, "not all of them were nice. I mean, I've met a few really nice people in my life, very sweet. But so many just pretended to be nice, just so they could kiss me, or more. They'd hold the door open for me but when I wouldn't kiss them, they'd call me prude."

Moira sat upright. "How dare they? If you want, my dear, we could find their addresses. I am in need of a few more lab rats."

Angela gave a small laugh. "No, no, it's all in the past. I started here at Overwatch when I was nineteen, I only had to deal with those people for a few years, and then I got to come here! And meet a plethora of kind hearted people!"

She looked at Moira, and tentatively asked, "so was there no one you liked?"

Moira chuckled. "I was too busy playing with bugs and rats when I was young." She though a moment. "Well there was this one boy when I was twelve. He was also a science nerd and I thought to myself the best way to impress him would be to win second place to his first. Well, I won first, and he didn't like that." 

Moira then gave a hardy laugh. "Have you -" she laughed "Have you ever been called a science slut because," she stifled her giggles, "I have!"

Angela tried not to laugh at the term 'science slut' before huffing. "You know, Moira, we could find that boy's address. Didn't you say you needed more lab rats?"

Moira laughed again. "No, it's alright. Throughout the years I would develop small attractions to a few people of all genders but very rarely would I act upon it. And when I did, it wasn't reciprocated. But that never bothered me; always meant more time for me to focus on my projects."

"Still," she smiled, "it's nice to sleep with Gabe's arms around me. I never thought that could be so comforting."

Angela smiled sweetly at her friend. "It's the same with Genji. He was always just so sweet to me, with no expectations. And it wasn't just because I saved him, this was different. This was the same as you said with Gabe, he'd come to me about things he didn't truly need, just to see me. He'd ask about my day, and I about his. It was quite lovely." 

"So, you were so curious about who made the first move for me. Who told who first?" Moira grinned.

"Actually, believe it or not, it was me!" Angela beamed. "I told him I had noticed how kind he had been, and asked if there was a reason. After stumbling around his words for a few minutes, I finally told him I felt the same. After that we just cuddled all night." She smiled fondly.

Moira smirked at her before staring down at her cup. "Hey, Angela," she started. "Can I, um, ask you something? As, you know, that thing that a lot of people have..." she laughed nervously.

"You mean a friend?" Angela giggled at her.

"Yes, that," she laughed before continuing. "You're quite observant, and also a friend to both of them. I'm sure you're aware of Jesse's affection towards Gabe."

Angela winced. "Yes."

"I've noticed he's become more withdrawn since Gabe has been spending more time with me. He has also come to me with questions about Gabe's well being. He, too, is observant; and despite our romantic relationship being new, I am sure he's noticed. Not to mention the rumors that had been going around for months," she sighed.

Angela nodded. "Yes, he's," she's hesitated. "He came to me about a nightmare not long ago. Well, he's had nightmares for a while, and when he has them, he sleeps in my room, on the sofa." she waved her hand. "But anyways, he told me about one of them. He usually doesn't. But he was afraid he was losing Gabe."

Moira sighed. "I certainly don't want to interfere with their relationship; they share a special bond and Gabe always speaks fondly of him. I feel as though if Jesse had told Gabe his feelings long ago, they would indeed be romantically involved."

"Oh you can't think that, Moira! Things worked out the way they did, and whatever Gabe's feelings for Jesse, he cares very much for you!"

Moira laughed. "Oh, I know. I'm very aware, and confident, of where I stand in Gabe's life. But Jesse isn't. And a small part of me," she hesitated again, "feels a slight pang of guilt." 

She wan't used to being so open about her emotions. She always retained a cool demeanor, never growing too close to anyone. Gabriel had been the first to truly break through, and Angela was slowly becoming the next.

Angela didn't quite know what to say. But there was one question nagging at her mind. "Are you, okay with this? I mean, Jesse's feelings for Gabe, and Gabe's potential feelings for Jesse?"

Moira nodded. "It certainly doesn't bother me in a jealousy sort of way. I'm aware that a person is capable of loving two or more people at the same time. But it does concern me that Jesse might be. And I, for one, appreciate his company and how friendly he's always been towards me. I don't want him to harbor any resentment. But more than that, I don't want him to be," she searched for the right word and wasn't sure. "Upset. Or depressed. Or-"

"I understand." Angela nodded. "You, too, care for him. You care about his well being." She smiled. "It's sweet."

"Oh hush." Moira swatted at her friend. "I guess I do. I mean, I don't harbor romantic feelings for him. But I acknowledge his feelings toward Gabe, and would be open to including him, if he so wished."

She paused. "I would have to speak to Gabe about it first. No need to torment Jesse with potentials. But I am almost certain Gabe feels the same. He just worries, mostly about the age difference, about Jesse looking up to him, taking advantage of that, and not wanting to ruin their mentor to friend relationship. He's also quite oblivious that Jesse feels the same. He was almost sure I wasn't going to reciprocate his feelings." She laughed. "What a dummy," she added fondly.

Angela smiled at Moira. "I think that's a good idea. Talking to Gabe first, I mean. Get his opinion on how he might want to go about it." She nodded. "But also, if Gabe does feel the same, tell him to let Jesse know he's welcome to sleep in his room after any nightmares, even if it's just on the sofa. Jesse would appreciate that more than anything."

Moira nodded. "I'm honestly surprised Gabe hasn't offered. Or maybe he has and Jesse worried about being a bother. That would be just like him." She sighed. "Relationships are so complicated; there's a reason I tend to avoid them."

"Complicated. But oh so worth it. "Angela beamed at her friend. "It'll work out in the end; things always do."

"I suppose so." She paused. "I should speak with Gabe as soon as possible."

"Well, I'd give it some time, honestly, Moira. Your relationship is still new. He might be confused about you questioning his feelings for Jesse. He might not fully understand, and possibly worry you don't want to be with him." 

Angela placed her hand atop Moira's. "I'd say give your romantic relationship with Gabe a little while, settle in as being a couple. But also include Jesse as much as you can. Don't let him feel like he's losing Gabe to you, because he's not. And he knows that, but it doesn't help how he feels."

Moira sighed before nodding. "I suppose you're right. I've, um, actually been sleeping in Gabe's room. I usually sleep in my lab, but he insisted I actually sleep in a bed. But what you said earlier, about Jesse being welcome after a nightmare. I'll personally let Jesse know, and tell Gabe to insist because I doubt Jesse would believe my words over his own feelings. You're right about him needing to know he's not losing Gabe."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, each sipping the last of their tea.

"Thank you, Angela." Moira finally said. "Your advice has been quite helpful."

Angela beamed again. "I'm glad I could help!"

Moira suddenly started fidgeting. "Are you hungry? Because I think the last time I ate was yesterday morning," she laughed.

"You really shouldn't do that to yourself," Angela warned. "You should make sure you eat, ideally, throughout the day."

Moira laughed. "Stop being so healthy. Food is fuel, nothing more."

Angela sighed. "And this is why you're so thin, Moira."

Moira stood up and held her hand towards Angela in a mock a bow. Angela giggled and grabbed Moira hand before standing herself up.

"Shall we find some fuel, my dear?"

"That sounds wonderful!"

The two hurried to the cafeteria, each finding their favorite foods, sitting down to chat some more.


	2. Nightmare Cuddle Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set roughly a week or so after last chapter

_Gabriel lay on the ground, his body twisted and bloody. Jesse ran to him screaming his name, begging him to be okay. There was a shallow breath and suddenly Gabriel's body shredded into several bloody parts, his face marred with claw marks. Whispers surrounded Jesse, and all he could see was the lifless eyes of the man he loved. Everything went black, except for those dark brown eyes, staring up at him._

_Suddenly they were in Gabriel's room, his lifeless body torn into pieces lying upon the bed. Jesse ran over to him but it felt like he would never make it. He ran faster and faster but the bed seemed so far away. Yet he could clearly see every part of Gabriel's mauled body. He screamed Gabriel's name but he heard no sound._

_And then._

"Gabe!" Jesse woke up with a start, tears streaming down his cheeks.  _'It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. That's right,'_  he kept repeating to himself.

He sat up, breathing heavy. Realizing he was covered in sweat, he decided maybe some water would help, and refilled his night cup in the sink before quickly gulping down the water. He sat back down on his bed and sighed to himself.

It wouldn't hurt to just check up on Gabriel, would it? Just make sure, you know, he was still breathing. Jesse was sure he wouldn't mind.

He slowly pulled one of his shirts on, and started his way down to Gabriel's room. All the way, he told himself Gabe wouldn't mind; he always said if Jesse had a nightmare he could come to him, he wouldn't mind being woken up at two in the morning.

He finally made his way to Gabriel's room and quietly knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked a slight bit louder.

Jesse heard some rustling, a muffled call he couldn't make out, and then the door opened to reveal Moira, wearing nothing but one of Gabriel's shirts, so large on her tiny frame.

"Oh, Jesse. Is something wrong?" She furrowed her eyebrows at the faint tear stains left on his cheeks.

Jesse stuttered. Everyone knew about Moira and Gabriel's relationship since it became official not just a week ago; it wasn't hidden at all. But he honestly hadn't expected her to answer Gabriel's door. "U-um, Moira, ma'am, sorry to bother you," he chuckled nervously, not knowing exactly what to say.

She stepped to the side, holding the door open. "You look upset. Is something troubling you?" She knew exactly what was, but decided letting him tell her was best.

Jesse took a moment to nervously look in, trying to see if Gabriel still breathed. "N-no, I'm fine. Just, you know, bad dreams." He awkwardly laughed, not wanting to bother her about it.

She gave him a small smile and made a hand gesture for him to come in. "If you'd like to talk about it, I'm here. If not with me, I can wake Gabe for you."

"No, no, I don't wanna wake him up or bother him or nothin'." But the offer was tempting.

"You're never a bother, Jesse, really. Clearly you're upset, and Gabe has taught me, that, it's okay to talk when you're upset." She struggled with her words but her intentions were clear. Jesse swallowed his anxieties and nodded at Moira before quickly slipping past her into Gabriel's room.

He breathed a sigh of relief to see Gabriel still in one piece, not that he doubted that with Moira in here, but he had to see for himself that his nightmare was just a nightmare.

Moira closed the door, and quickly donned a pair of Gabriel's pajama pants. She then sat on the edge of the bed.

Jesse sat down on the sofa across from the bed and sighed. "Had a nightmare, I guess.." His voice was low. "About Gabe, if you couldn't tell. It was, you know, one of those real feelin' dreams, where you wake up swearin' it happened. A mission gone wrong, I guess." He really wanted to smoke right about now.

Moira tried to find the right words; she wasn't great at comforting people. "I have had many nightmares like that; they chill you to the bone. Would you care to talk about it?"

He stayed silent for a moment. "Nah, it wasn't pleasant. No need to trouble ya with the details."

She gave him a small smile. "Well, Gabe is still alive and well, so your nightmares can go suck it."

Jesse laughed, "Sounds like somethin' Gabe would say."

She stood and gave a mock bow, "why thank you; I try," before sitting back down, impish grin on her face.

He laughed. He never knew what to make of this woman. On the one hand she was so mysterious, intelligent, calm, cool, collected, professional. People outside Overwatch and Blackwatch feared her for her scientific advancements, some even calling her a sociopath for her experiments.

But here she was, always kind to him, comforting him when he had a nightmare.

Damn it, Gabe definitely had a good thing going. Maybe if he had acted sooner, he might be here instead. But he couldn't fault the way things worked out. Moira seemed to genuinely care about Gabe, and about him.

He grinned at her. "I guess I should get going, huh?"

She shook her head before smiling again. "You don't have to."

Jesse gave her a confused look.

"I mean," she sighed, "I don't want to pry. But you obviously care about him. And he cares about you much more than you think." She stood and held her arm out towards the bed. "If you would like to stay here for the night, you're more than welcome to."

Oh that offer. It tempted Jesse so much. To sleep next to Gabriel, in his bed, surrounded by everything his. It was like a dream, a much needed dream after a horrible nightmare. But too good to be true.

"Gabe may n-not like that when he wakes up," Jesse stuttered a little.

"Oh hush, didn't I say he cares about you more than you think. He would invite you himself if he wan't passed out cold," she laughed.

He thought a moment. Too good to be true. But damn it, one night of sleeping next to Gabe was something he needed so bad right now.

He nodded slowly, before awkwardly stating, "you, uh, you don't mind?"

She looked at him quizzically.

"My um..feelings for Gabe. And um, sleeping next to me too. You sure that doesn't bother you?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Jesse, we care about you. If any of this bothered me, I would have shut the door on you immediately. I don't have the patience to pretend to tolerate anyone this time of night. My feelings on this subject are as fucking honest as you're going to get. Now lie the fuck down and snuggle up to Gabe."

Jesse resisted the urge to laugh; he hadn't heard her curse much to be honest but he actually found it cute.

"Alright, alright, miss Moira," he chuckled. He sat down on the bed, watching Gabriel breath in and out for a moment, before he snuggled down under the covers. Gabriel mumbled something before instinctively wrapping his arms around the body next to him, which this time happened to be a very shocked Jesse.

Jesse nearly squeaked; he thought cuddling with Gabriel was something that only happened in his dreams, or fantasies. The shock only lasted a moment though before he found he grew comfortable with the contact. He snuggled himself closer to Gabriel, before taking a quick glance at Moira.

She gave him a smile and situated herself close enough that he could reach out and hold her too, if he wanted. The idea both scared and excited him. Heart pounding, he decided to give it a go, and carefully draped his left arm over her.

He had expected her to swat his arm away but to his surprise she scooted herself closer to him and hummed. He didn't have any clue what this was, and he wasn't going to question it right now. All he knew was that he was safe, warm, and terrifyingly happy.

 

Jesse slowly blinked his eyes open, becoming aware of his surroundings. In front of him was Moira, his arms still wrapped around her tiny frame, and behind him was Gabriel, his strong arms still wrapped around the smaller man. Jesse also noted that Gabriel's legs now intertwined with his.

He then came to the sinking realization that his hand was dangerously close to groping Moira's chest. He awkwardly tried to move his arm a little and nearly stiffened when his thumb gently brushed her nipple.

She gave a small moan before swatting his hand away. "Mm, not now."

He nearly froze at her comment. Did she remember he was there, or did she think she was talking to Gabriel?

Though he did feel a lot better now that his hand rested on her stomach. He noted how thin she was, so thin he could feel the way her body indented between her ribs and hips.  _She really needs to eat more._

He closed his eyes again, and snuggled further into the covers. He felt awake, but damn it if he was going to leave this comfortable bed until he was kicked out. Somehow at some point, though, he managed to fall back asleep.

Jesse awoke again to find Moira absentmindedly tapping his fingers with hers.

"Hey, Moira, you awake?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Of course. Gabe is still sleeping though. I swear he sleeps so late on the weekends; can't get him out of bed for much."

"I, uh, I'm kinda stuck here," he laughed. "He's kinda got his legs around mine and I'm not sure I can get up." He was being mostly honest but he just really didn't want to go, and he feared now that it was morning she would make him leave.

To his surprise she laughed. "Yes, he does that sometimes. He won't even notice if you kick him away." She paused. "Though you don't have to."

She sat up, and his arm fell to her lap for only half a second before he moved it.

"I'm going to make some morning tea. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like. As I said, Gabe sleeps longer on the weekends. Take this chance to be with him."

She then stood up and walked over to a large desk in the corner of the room. Jesse assumed there was a teapot and a hot plate over there. For now he took her advice and just snuggled himself closer to Gabriel.

A few hours later, Gabriel tried to stretch himself out, and found he couldn't; his legs were tangled in someone else's. He opened his eyes and was surprised to be greeted by Jesse's messy hair. He carefully untwined his legs from Jesse's and shook him gently.

"Hey, kid, wake up."

Jesse's eyes opened and he flushed bright red as he sat up quickly. "S-sorry, Gabe, I, uh," he stammered.

Gabriel gave him a small smile. "Another nightmare?"

Jesse nodded, his gaze falling to the bed.

"It's okay, kid. Happens. Did you sleep well in here?"

Jesse nodded again. "Yeah, it was nice. I usually go to Angela's room but I sleep on her sofa. It was...nice, you know, sleeping here with y'all." He stammered again. "I-it was because of Moira; I didn't wanna bug you or nothin'. But she said-"

Gabriel waved his hand towards Jesse. "You don't have to worry so much. You're not bothering me. I'm just glad I could help, even if I was a bit, passed out," he laughed.

Jesse smiled. If only he had let himself believe things could have been this nice, he might have gone to Gabriel about his nightmares much sooner. Gabriel certainly didn't seem to mind waking up cuddled against him. Once again, he was confused by this turn of events, but wouldn't dare question it.

Moira then walked over, two cups in hand. She handed one to Gabriel and held the other out to Jesse, who reluctantly took it. "Coffee for you two," she smiled, and then grabbed another cup before sitting down on the bed. "And tea for me."

Gabriel gulped down half his coffee in one go, while Jesse took a few sips.

"Thanks, Moira, that did the trick!" Gabriel grinned and took another gulp of coffee.

"Don't drink it too fast; I don't need you buzzing around like a fool," her words were harsh but she still sported a smile on her face.

Jesse sipped his coffee. There was a hint of creamer but not too much. He looked at Moira and smiled. "Yeah, thanks for the coffee."

"You're absolutely welcome, my dear."

Jesse stared at his coffee for a moment before finally speaking. "Can I, uh, ask y'all somethin'?"

The two of them looked at him expectantly, and he stammered a bit. "Why are y'all being so nice right now? I mean both of you have always been nice to me, of course, I know y'all worry about me. But letting me sleep in here, in the bed...I don't get it." He promised himself he wouldn't question it but he couldn't help it.

Gabriel looked at Moira, like he had no idea what to say. So she stepped in.

"Jesse, we care about you a lot more than you may realize. Whether you believe that is up to you." She then placed her hand on his shoulder, hoping he would understand, and finally believe her words.

' _So I'm not the annoyin' little brother? But I feel like it. They got somethin' special and I'm just being jealous, and seeing things where I want. She probably means as a friend, right? Right?_ '

Gabriel gave him a small smile and looked him the eyes. "Hey, Jesse. We really mean it." He paused a moment, seeing the conflict in Jesse's eyes.

"Hey, umm," Jesse started. "How about a game of poker?" He grinned nervously.

"Sounds fun," Gabriel grinned back at him. He knew how awkward Jesse must feel right now and decided a game of poker was exactly what they needed right now.

Moira smiled at the two. "We could head to the cafeteria, see if anyone else would like to join. I'm sure Lena and Angela would. And Genji would never pass up an opportunity to kick your ass, Jesse," she laughed.

"Hey now, I always kick his ass. He tries too hard sometimes." Jesse smirked, feeling a bit better.

The three of them proceeded to the cafeteria where most everyone else sat, chatting and eating their breakfasts.

Jesse grinned and shouted as loud as he could, "POKER, Y'ALL!"

Moira stifled a laugh. Lena then appeared right behind her and grinned at Jesse.

"Ooooh, count me in! I don't have much coin but I'd love to play a few rounds!"

Angela brought her tray over and smiled. "I'm not really in a poker mood myself, but I'll certainly watch."

Genji was over there in a flash, glaring at Jesse best he could. "I will best you this time."

Jesse stuck his tongue out at Genji. "You wish."

Jack and Ana each gave a happy wave towards the others but remained seated, caught up in their own conversations. Torbjorn and Reinhardt were nowhere to be seen, and Jesse assumed they were at Tobjorn's with his wife and children. The rest of those in the cafeteria went about their own business.

Jesse grinned as they all sat around a large table. Angela sat at the end, enjoying her food, Genji next to her. Gabriel sat on one side of Jesse, and Moira on the other, while Lena fidgeted around in three different seats.

"Get ready to lose, losers!" Jesse began passing out cards.

"Not on your life," Genji retorted.

Jesse laughed, feeling for the first time in a while an immense amount of happiness. There was much to do later that day, and he still had a lot to consider, a lot he had to come to terms with. He still didn't truly understand Gabriel's and Moira's feelings towards him, but he wanted so so bad to believe.

He had to start believing something, though, when he opened his door to Moira that night, hair wet and dressed casually in one of Gabriel's longer shirts; he kept himself from looking down, just in case. He was only wearing a pair of long pajama pants at this point and felt a slight bit awkward.

"You coming?" She smirked at him.

"W-what?" He was confused at first.

"Gabe is waiting for you. He figured sleeping in his room helped you feel better and sent me to find you while he showers."

It took him a moment to realize. "Oh, I-I don't wanna be a bother."

"You're not, Jesse." She held out her hand to him. "Now come; Gabe takes short showers and would prefer us back sooner than later."

He nodded and grabbed a shirt. She then lead him back down to Gabriel's room.

"Hey, kid," Gabriel's voice sounded from the small bathroom.

"Hey, Gabe," Jesse nervously greeted back. "You sure you don't mind me bein' in here?"

"Not at all." He then came out of the bathroom, pajama pants and no shirt, towel wrapped around his neck. He set the towel on a rack on the bathroom door and made his way to the bed.

Pulling the covers back, he ungracefully plopped down on his side of the bed. "Ah, I am so ready to sleep!" He then yawned, strong arms stretching above him.

"As am I." Moira commented.

Jesse made his way over to the bed and sat down before slowly positioning himself closer to Gabriel. Moira then joined the two, stretching out her small frame.

He snuggled between them once again, pushing all his fears away, and let himself truly feel happiness. And this night, no nightmares plagued him. Only sweet dreams of those who cared about him.


End file.
